Ramon
by Authormitchel
Summary: The one where Ginny finds out Luna is actually an illigimence and promptly locks herself in her house for three weeks.


Ginny always knew she hated Pansy Parkinson. Even before the disaster of a year when the Carrow's hoarded over Hogwarts and she gladly offered to throw Harry to the snake put, even, when she insulted her sweater in third year, Ginny always knew she hated Pansy Parkinson. Now, though, she almost felt grateful.

"Too bad they don't make you lot register like they do werewolves, you're just as dangerous if you ask me. You shouldn't be able to get away with riffling through people's minds any time that you feel like it," growled Parkinson.

"What are you on about Parkinson?" Ginny butt it. She knew coming to Draco and Harry's house warming was a bad idea because while Harry meant Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus, Draco meant Theodore Nott, Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson. She, at least, should have made sure Luna stayed home. Dressed head to toe in neon yellow, her long blonde hair was braided cutely down her back. She looked like something straight out of Ginny's dreams, not that she would ever say that out loud, of course, but when Parkinson had spotted her, Ginny knew the witch wasn't as happy with how Luna looked as she was.

As soon as Parkinson raised her voice the room split, Gryffindors on one side apart from Malfoy and Slytherins on the other side Harry keeping them in check with Ginny in between a pissed looking Parkinson and an oblivious looking Luna.

"I didn't know your relationship was something you were ashamed of," replied Luna. Parkinson placed her drink down on the coffee table as gently as her anger would allow.

"The only one who should be ashamed here is you in that monstrosity."

"I don't know why you feel that way, Greg is a perfectly lovely fellow,"

Goyle! Ginny's brain shrieked while the rest of the room took in a collective breath. Either not noticing or not bothering to care about the new tone in the room Luna continued.

"He's not ashamed of you. He likes you quite a lot actually, wishes you would stay the night, but you never do."

"See," Pansy pointe her perfectly manicured hand at Luna. "She been in your heads for years. I hope you lot are good at Occlumency because she's probably been selling all your secrets to the Prophet for years."

"Luna would never to such a thing," Ron defended loudly.

"It's not her fault you and Goyle are about as subtle as an A.K." Hermione piped up.

Pansy looked like she was about to tear Hermione's bushy hair from it's updo.

"You're way off the pitch, Parkinson. If Luna was an illigimence I think she would have told us," defended Ginny. "Right Luna?"

Ginny turned to Luna fully expecting the quirky beauty to back her up, but when she clamped her pink lips shut Ginny's heart plummeted. She couldn't be, Ginny rationalized. There was no way Luna could have spent all that time with Ginny knowing the things Ginny was thinking, the things Ginny wanted to do to her. Luna couldn't have known that everytime she showed up unexpectedly to Ginny's flat that Ginny's heart fluttered and she rushed to the nearest reflective surface to primp.

Luna couldn't know the rush of that something extra that Ginny felt every time she saw her cheering her on at her games, clapping the loudest in full support. And she definitely couldn't have known about how badly Ginny wanted her to chant her name in another way. A breathy and thoroughly fucked way in her bed Ginny's head in between her thighs.

No, there's no way Ginny could stand the weight of that much embarrassment, that much humiliation. Ginny looked to Luna desperate for her to tell her otherwise, to tell her she was going or to ask Ginny to punch the pug bitch in the face, anything. But she didn't.

She just looked at her. Pale hair frizzing around the crown of her head as she looked and Ginny and nodded, yes. So, that's why Ginny has been locked in her house for the past three weeks, cursing her adoring parents for making her so open and free. Why couldn't she had been tortured enough to be a somewhat decent occlumens?

Thankfully, someone had hooked Ron on Ramon, who subsequently got the rest of their family hooked on the noodly goodness or Ginny would have officially starved to death. She had closed up the floo, flipped the wards on, but if anyone had bothered to come by or owl Ginny had missed it. Though it is pretty hard to watch for owls when you refuse to lower the sheets from over your face.

The pitying look on Luna's face when Ginny made an excuse and left the party was worst case scenario. Luna was Ginny's something good and all because she couldn't keep her mind out of the gutter, now she had lost her.

It was the worst kept secret that Luna swung every which way, but Ginny had a line and Luna had never crossed it. They were friends and as much as Ginny had dreamed, thought, and fantasized differently she just didn't know how to bring it up. So she just kept quiet about how she really felt about the other girl.

Ginny threw her bowl into the sink. Turns out she didn't have to say anything at all because Luna already knew how she felt. She just didn't feel the same. At least then, Ginny had her ignorance. How, now, could she face her?

"IS IT ON?" a voice yelled so loudly Ginny's walls shook with the vibrations of the Sonorous that had been cast on someone's voice.

"CAN SHE….Ohhh…. This is fun," Luna said a little quieter. _Fuck, Luna._ Ginny fought the urge to hide behind her couch.

 _She can't see you, you idiot._

"GIN, GINNY, I'M COMING IN…"

 _Oh, no, you're not._

Ginny didn't mean to broadcast it, but Luna replied anyway.

"Yes, I am,"

Ginny hadn't even showered in days. "I don't mind, I'm sure you smell lovely."

Pretty trash still smells like trash. Ginny sniffed her shirt, snapping her head back in revulsion at the foul smell. Ginny tried to remember everything Harry had ever told her about his horror sessions with Snape, but all she could remember about Occulmency was something about a brick, but how was Ginny supposed to think about a brick when Luna was right outside her house.

And reading her fucking mind.

"I'm coming in Ginny,"

Good luck, there was no way she was getting past the wards.

"Harry," Luna's sonorous voice said.

Luna may not have been able to get through Ginny's wards, but a trained auror would. Harry, that traitor. Ginny's door wasn't block off it's hinges, but if Ginny looked it would no doubt be cracked. Then Ginny heard a quiet knock at the door.

"Ginny," Luna called. "Let me in, please," Ginny hesitated. She moved out of the living room to the front door. There wasn't a splinter large enough that let her see Luna, but she knew she was there and that she wasn't going away no matter what she did.

"Okay," said Ginny quietly, flickering her wand and unlocking the door. "It's open."

Ginny had fought death eaters. She dodged bludgers everyday as a professional chaser. She survived living with six brothers, two of them were Fred and George Weasley, and a little, blonde, quirky, fairy princess was going to be her downfall. Ginny couldn't believe it.

Luna opened the door and Ginny fought the urge to take a step back. She was tougher than a little rejection even if it did come from someone she thought she was in love with.

"You've been avoiding me," said Luna.

Ginny wants to respond sarcastically, but Luna looks so hurt, she just cant.

"I'm sorry," she says instead.

"I missed you at the festival. Attendance wasn't quite what it usually is."

Ginny had forgot. Luna had been set on hosting a Lunar festival for weeks. They were going to gather specific plants that can only be harvested on the full, and they were going to perform a dance to ward off Nargles. A dance which Ginny had practiced for hours, by the way. And Ginny was going to get to see Luna in the moonlight and her special Lunar dress and it was going to be perfect, and Ginny had truly been looking forward to it.

It was only because of her stupid crush forcing her into hermitville that she forgot about it in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Ginny says again. "Did you have fun?"

Luna smiled weakly.

"It would have been more fun if you had been there."

Ginny knew Luna wasn't trying to guilt trip her, but she was good at it nonetheless.

"I'm s…" Ginny goes to say, but Luna cuts her off. "I've always loved your hair short."

Ginny cut it a few months ago. It wasn't too short, just about shoulder length, but Ginny thought it suited her. It was chopped off post victory with the Harpies and Ginny was going to magic it back until Luna had told her how much she loved it.

So, she had kept it.

Luna had made a habit out of coming to most all of Ginny's games and Ginny had been grateful for the extra…uh, motivation to win, and Luna's after win hugs were definitely motivation.

Though it was a particularly difficult defeat that Ginny remembered the most. The Harpies were in the finals, and Ginny had played her heart out, but the other team's seeker had caught the snitch before Ginny, and they had lost.

Ginny though it had just been a concealment hug gone awry. She hadn't though or commented on the gentle way Luna's lips had brushed hers. It had only been a second, that was it, before they joined up with the other and the post-game party had started.

Luna nearly always slept with Ginny when she came to visit. It was something Ginny both looked forward to and dreaded. Ginny had always slept a bit like a soldier, flat on her back and rarely moved around except for when Luna was in bed with her. IT wasn't that she was uncomfortable with Luna, it was just the only time when Ginny could be free. She could lay her head on Luna's stomach or get as close as she dared and Luna would simply pull her closer.

But when Ginny woke that morning, she found Luna on the couch.

"I thought you knew," Luna said simply. "I thought you knew, but you didn't feel the same so I let things go back to the way they've always been. I tried my best to keep out of your mind after that."

Ginny was floored.

"I thought you said you hated things that never changed."

Luna smiled, daring to tuck some of Ginny's hair to the side of her face.

"Except for you. I didn't want to risk you."

Ginny leant into her hand. "I don't know if you've heard, but I'm quite the risktaker." The she was kissing her.

Luna pulled back even as Ginny chased her lips.

"Think you can put your wards back up? Wouldn't want your brother popping in."

"Ron's here?" asked Ginny. She should have known Harry wouldn't come without him, the coward.

"Oh," Luna said, slowly unbuttoning her dress. "They're all here, George, your parents, my father, Harry even brought Draco. They've all been quite worried about you."

Ginny couldn't believe it. She was a big girl. When was her family going to start treating her like one? Lune kissed her again, now half naked.

Yeah, she should put those wards back up because if she had her way they'd both be locked up for another weeks. She hoped Luna liked Ramon.


End file.
